The Power Of Words
by Whispering Kage
Summary: The power of the written word is immense, and in every book ever written is a world of its own. Pulled from her own world and into the 'real' world The Shikon Miko is thrown headfirst into a plot to unleash all kinds of evil into the world. Alone and scared she finds a companion in a man who was also pulled from his book, his world. Together they try to find a way home...


**The Power Of Words **

**Series: Inkheart(Movie)/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Kagome/Dustfinger**

**Summary: The power of the written word is immense, and in every book ever written is a world of its own. Pulled from her own world and into the 'real' world The Shikon Miko is thrown headfirst into a plot to unleash all kinds of evil into the world. Alone and scared she finds a companion in a man who was also pulled from his book, his world. Together they try to find a way home too bad nothing ever goes according to plan when Kagome Higurashi is involved.**

* * *

_She stood tall inky black hair flowing in the wind as her deep blue eyes glared at the horde of demons across from her. Next to her stood her friends and companions, all ready to lay down their lives to bring down the evil that stood across from them._

_Flowing robes of red and white whipped around her small figure, a small beacon of defiance and hope in the horde._

_Dark blue eyes connected with dark red._

_A pulse ran through all those present._

_This was it._

_After five years of fighting and chasing it was finally time._

_The final battle._

_Good vs evil._

_"Naraku!" Her voice carried over the battle ground, it held conviction._

_"Miko." His words were whispered yet she still heard them over the roars and cries of those waiting to do battle._

_It was low and sensual it caressed her ear and made her shiver in disgust. She took a subconscious step back, retreating to the side of her best friend and first love._

_"Keh." He spat out his signature phrase as he unsheathed his sword, one arm wrapping around the miko's waist._

_Her confidence once again flared to life, Inuyasha was there and he would protect her and their friends. With renewed confidence she drew her bow, her powers flowing around her._

_It was time._

_With a loud battle cry both sides clashed with each other. the scent of blood filled the air and the sound of fighting echoed in the valley._

_Her breathing was rapid as she side stepped a clawed hand and quickly drew an arrow. She loosed it and spun on her foot as she took in the demon trying to sneak up on her._

_The battle had just begun and already it had felt like eons. She was haggard and running on adrenaline. All around her her friends were faring the same._

_The only one not winded was the lord of the West. He cut down any and all that came at him without batting an eye._

_His name was the killing perfection for a reason._

_"You should never take your eyes off your opponent little miko." She cringed and pulled back from the figure, her powers flaring around her, that had snuck up on her. Anger flowed in her veins as she tried to shake the feeling of his breath on the shell of her ear away._

_"Nara-"_

"Ku!-" Her shout died in her throat as she landed on hard cold concrete. Wide blue eyes gazed around in shock, surprise, and fear. All around her were leering men some with odd word like tattoos on their faces. She had been in the middle of a battle with Naraku, her powers surging around her when, bam!

She felt a pull an odd searing pull and the next thing she knew she was on the floor in a castle like room surrounded.

"Wh-where am I?" She blinked as she listened to her words they were not in Japanese but in English!

The obvious leader cackled. "Wonderful Darius! You managed to do something right for once! Have her cleaned, she's dripping demon blood everywhere, and then put to work!"

She jumped as men roughly grabbed her arms and yelped in pain as they applied more pressure than needed.

"Hey- Stop!" She struggled against them and felt a surge of satisfaction flow through her as she broke one of their noses by head butting them. Yes, it hurt but damn if the crunch of breaking cartilage didn't make it worth it.

"Ah!" She cried out as she was backhanded and thrown to the floor. The assailant brought back a leg to kick her but someone rushed forward.

"Stop! Let me handle her." She glanced up her raven bangs blocking her view as she held a hand to her throbbing cheek.

He was tall, long stringy dirty blond hair and matching stubble, slightly tanned skin and sad blue eyes.

The obvious bad guy, for he was text book looking, clapped his hands giddily. "Ah, Dustfinger, finally ready to move on are we? Whatever just make sure she's broken in."

She glared up at the man but let herself be herded to her feet by 'Dustfinger.'

"Just come with me." His words were harshly whispered into her ear almost pleading, she relented and allowed him to pull her down a corridor and into a small dank room.

Once there she pulled out of his grasp and turned on him her eyes liquid fire.

"What's going on here?" He gave her a sad knowing smile, the scars on his face wrinkling catching her gaze.

He gave a soft self loathing chuckle as he gazed down at her, his frame towering over hers.

"In every book, everything written lies a world of its own. Their story written and their fates decided by people here in the 'real world' and in this world there are people who are able to pull us from our own books. They are called silver tongues. " He paused to let it sink in.

His dark blue eyes taking in the way she paled and slumped against the stone wall behind her. Her whole view on the world was changing… Tears gathered in her dark blue eyes as she fought to hold them back. He decided to continue before she gave in and cried. He hated when they cried.

"You were pulled from your book into this world…and we're stuck here until Capricorn is done with you. If you're lucky you'll get sent home if not…" He trailed off letting her imagination take over because nothing she imaged would be as bad as what would happen to her.

"You said 'We', you're from a book too aren't you?" Her voice was low and he cursed himself for slipping up but gingerly nodded.

"Yes, I am. I'm from the same world as Capricorn." He watched as she glared up at him.

"Are you a friend of his?" He couldn't hold back the bark of laughter if he wanted to. He held a hand to his stomach as he laughed, Gwin scampered up his arm and perched on his shoulder letting out a concerned chirp.

Once he composed himself a hand unconsciously raising to sooth his marten's ruffled fur he shook his head.

"No, never! I'm a prisoner here just like you. I just have more freedom because he knows how to make me do what he wants." He glared as she slumped to the ground her red and white clothes snagging on the stone wall behind her.

A pale slim hand rose and covered her eyes as she leaned her head back exposing a pale expanse of flesh. She looked so tiny.

He took a small step back as she looked up at him a fire burning in her blue eyes. "I won't be one for long." The conviction in her voice made him gulp as he nodded.

He might have finally found someone not only willing to fight back, but more importantly someone with the power to not only fight back but help him get back home.

He would do the same for her.

He couldn't help the smile that broke across his face as Gwin scurried over to perch on her shoulder. The identical one that blossomed on her own only set it in stone.

Together they would get out of here and back to their own worlds.


End file.
